


A December Memory

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Language, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is blue while thinking about past December memories.  It’s up to Jim to help him through it.





	A December Memory

**Title:** A December Memory  
**Type:** Slash-First Time  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word Count:** 730  
**Summary:** Blair is blue while thinking about past December memories. It’s up to Jim to help him through it.  
**Warnings:** Sappy and bad language

A December Memory

 

Jim noticed that Blair had been overly quiet for the last week or so. Then when Megan Connor asked Jim what was wrong with Sandy, Jim really started to worry. Now it was time to think about how to fix this mess. 

Blair was off that day and Jim had asked him if he could bake some cookies for the neighbors Christmas party. Jim was so grateful when Blair had agreed to do it. Jim hated being in charge of things. Blair seemed to be drawn to being in charge. 

When Jim got home that night, he noticed there were no smells coming from the loft and worried that something had happened to Blair. He hurriedly unlocked the door and walked in to see Blair looking out the balcony doors, with tears in his eyes, on the verge of overflowing. 

Jim forgot about the fucking cookies and rushed over to his best friend in the world. When he arrived at Blair’s side, he turned him towards himself and Blair jumped. 

“Oh shit, Jim. I forgot about the cookies.”

“Who cares about the cookies? I don’t. Now tell me what’s wrong with you. What were you thinking of right this moment that made you look so sad?”

Blair looked at the floor and whispered, “I was thinking about all the Christmas’s that Naomi missed for the last 30 years. This isn’t the first one by a long shot. And I wondered what I had done to make her not want to spend holidays with me.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and held him as close as he could. “Chief, she’s the one that screwed up, not you. She missed out on all those occasions with you and it was her loss. I know that since we’ve been friends, I love every single holiday we spend together. I don’t just do it for you. I do it for both of us, Blair.”

Blair reached up and caressed Jim’s face softly leaving Jim somewhat confused. 

Blair pulled away from Jim and said, “I’m going to make the cookies now. We don’t want to go empty handed to Samantha’s apartment. I’m sorry I’m so late.”

Jim looked at Blair and shook his head. Jim’s brain was still on the caress. _What if he’s in love with me too?_

Blair started pulling everything down for the cookies and began mixing things up as fast as he could. 

Jim walked in to a flour covered Blair and pulled him away from the cookies and into his arms again. This time he tilted Blair’s face up until it was perfect for kissing and Jim leaned in and did just that. 

Blair was shocked to say the least, but he also loved it. He didn’t pull away like he thought he should, instead, he kissed Jim with such passion that both men were having a hard time breathing.

Jim finally pulled away from him and said, “Chief, I want us to make new memories from this day forward. Do you agree with that?”

“I do agree with that. I happen to love this new memory. Why today, Jim?”

“Because I could see the need and desire in your eyes and on your face. I’ve been waiting for that look for the last year.”

“We wasted an entire year? Jim, Jim, Jim. We really need to communicate better.”

“I agree. But right now, let’s make the cookies and we’ll call this our first date. If you want to you can spend the night with me. It’s totally up to you. I would like that, but I don’t want to rush you.”

“Oh man, I would love to spend the night with you. And I mean really spend the night with you. I need you to show me how much you love me.”

“Let’s get busy on the cookies, Chief. We only have a couple of hours left before the party. You are up for the party right?”

“I’ll be fine, Jim.”

“Good, the people in the building are great friends of ours and they would be worried if we didn’t come. I love you, Chief.”

“I love you too, Jim. Come on, let’s get busy.”


End file.
